


Mushroom Hill at Dawn

by The_Exile



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Mushrooms, jumping, rivals being friends for a change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 00:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Sonic challenges Mario to a jumping contest at Mushroom Hill zone. Kirby is the judge.





	Mushroom Hill at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> for anythingdrabble challenge 45 prompt 'bouncy'

Much as he was socially required to loathe everything about his rival, Mario had to admit he was enjoying himself in Mushroom Hill Zone. The province combined two of his favourite things in life: mushrooms and jumping.

Sonic couldn't safely digest mushrooms, either the ones here or the type that Mario used to enhance his abilities. Jumping, however, was a hobby they both shared. In fact, they were both known for their superhuman jumping heights.

Sonic and Mario agreed that a jumping contest would be the fairest and most relevant way to settle their differences. Their roles in life mostly involved being physically active so the contest should be athletic in nature, they agreed. It should also be something that both parties were anatomically capable of competing against each other at. Mario could not match Sonic's running speed, for instance, whereas Sonic was unable to swim. 

Kirby, the arena's resident jumping expert, had been recruited to adjudicate. Enhancements such as flight capes or power sneakers had been forbidden but using one's environment, such as the many large bouncy mushrooms or the springs mysteriously everywhere, was permitted.

Kirby asking why a hedgehog and plumber were good at jumping was also forbidden.


End file.
